


a romantic entanglement...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [25]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dry Humping, Episode: S4e1 Dead Guy in Room 4, Falling In Love, Getting carried away, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, exploring those early moments in a relationship where you just can't get enough, so I chose E to be safe, this is a mild E or a hard M, unexpected moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Set at the end of "Dead Guy in Room 4", David has to escape the one room his family is now forced to share after they catch him text flirting with Patrick. Now, out on the street in the middle of the night, he's prepared to wait alone until they all fall asleep. Patrick, thankfully, has other plans.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one kiss at a time... [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326116
Comments: 77
Kudos: 344





	a romantic entanglement...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take [on this scene that was deleted from the episode](https://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/41400000/4x01-Dead-Guy-In-Room-4-Episode-Still-schitts-creek-41435745-3743-2495.jpg) and what it might have led to. Thanks to Leslie for giving this a read when I started questioning everything. ;) I love popping in and adding to this series at the most random times. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Patrick: …**

David sucks his lips between his teeth as an attempt to quell his overwhelming urge to smile as he waits for Patrick’s text to appear, knowing it will prompt Alexis to tease and his parents to question and it will just turn into this whole _thing_ that he has absolutely zero interest in participating in.

**Patrick: Sorry. Why am I imagining your feet dangling over the edge?**

Shit, he can’t laugh, but he can feel a stupid giggle rumbling to life in his traitorous chest.

**David: because they are. rollaway beds were designed for children, extra luggage and dogs. and now I’m wondering if this thing has ever been washed. Fuck my entire life.**

“Ooh, is that Patrick?” 

Snapping his head towards Alexis, he practically growls as he scrunches his face in annoyance at her.

“Oh, do thank dear Pat again for me, David,” his mother chimes in. “I’m feeling much less encumbered since our chat.”

“We’re not doing Pat!” David snaps at the same time as Alexis asks “Oh, are we calling him Pat now?”

“Why are we talking about David’s business partner?” his father asks as he looks up from his book.

“Johnny, David is embarking on a romantic entanglement with the young man…”

“Oh my god!”

Throwing the comforter off his legs, David swivels on the dog bed serving as a mattress and shoves his feet into his UGGS on a loud huff. Pushing himself to his feet, he grabs the sweatshirt he’d folded neatly by the bed and his phone and marches towards the motel room door.

“Where are you going, son, it’s nearly midnight.” 

“David and Patrick, kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-…”

“I hope that mattress gives you fleas,” David snaps, smiling just a little as Alexis’ face shifts to something akin to horror right before he closes the door and steps out into the still warm night.

“For the love of god,” he mumbles as he ties the sweatshirt he doesn’t really need around his waist and begins to walk as far away from this motel as he can get.

His phone in his pocket pings and now that he’s outside and alone, he allows the smile he’s been holding in to transform his face and welcomes the rush of serotonin as he goes to read Patrick’s text.

**Patrick: You’ll be fine, David. It’s only one night.**

**David: I escaped. there was going to be another death in that motel if I didn’t.**

**Patrick: Where are you?**

**David: outside, walking and texting, so I’ll probably get hit by a car and be put out of my misery at any moment.**

Realizing he should probably look up and pick a destination, David hangs a left and thinks about maybe walking to the store, but realizes immediately that he didn’t grab his keys and knows there is absolutely no chance he’s heading back to that room until he’s sure his family is asleep. With no other option, he figures he can just turn back and go hang out at the picnic table for a while, hopeful Patrick’s texts will keep him company as he waits for the lights in his parents’ room to go out.

But then, a porch light up the street goes on and David’s eyes go wide as his heart begins to speed like a freight train against his ribs. The front door to Ray’s house opens and even from this distance, Patrick is unmistakable as he steps out in what looks like blue pajama pants and a white undershirt. He looks to the left and then the right and David can see his smile go wide as their eyes lock and everything in David’s body goes all jumbled as Patrick practically bounds off the porch and walks towards him.

He wasn’t prepared for this.

He spent a full 45 minutes getting ready this morning before he felt confident enough to walk into the store and see this man and now he’s coming face to face with him in wrinkled pants with flattened hair and oh my god, Patrick looks delicious in that thin t-shirt. 

“Hey.”

Patrick’s still about ten feet away, which should give David sufficient time to come up with a response that doesn’t give away just how tongue tied he actually is.

“Hi.”

_Or not._

“I was thinking you might like some company.”

David immediately picks up on how Patrick didn’t phrase that as a question and there’s that tug in his gut that always seems to be dragging David closer into Patrick’s orbit. His confidence, even when he’s obviously taking a risk, it’s just too damn intoxicating.

“If only to keep you from getting hit by a car, that is.”

And his teasing. That’s a problem, too.

But he’s just a few steps away now and David really should move, too, so he meets him halfway. 

“Ah, well, in that case,” he begins to retort, but Patrick’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and David’s eyes fall down to watch, and when he looks back up, he sees that Patrick’s focus is now on his mouth and moving a little closer is just the correct thing to do. Anticipation begins to roll around in his belly and he can feel heat begin to burn from his cheeks down to his toes that are entirely too warm in his stupid boots.

Tentative fingers curl into the arms of the sweatshirt at his waist and David sucks his breath in quick and shallow, causing him to gasp a little at the first soft touch of Patrick’s lips against his own. But as he breathes him in, he gets a strong taste of toothpaste and there’s an immediate realization that Patrick must have shoved some toothpaste in his mouth right before he rushed out of Ray’s house, hopeful and eager for a kiss and that’s all David needs to find some confidence of his own. Lifting his chin, he slants his mouth fully over Patrick’s and leans his hips forward, relishing in how it presses Patrick’s knuckles deeper into his belly. Reaching around Patrick’s back, he spreads his fingers wide, loving how he can feel Patrick’s muscles flexing through the thin material of his shirt as he stretches to put some pressure of his own into their kiss.

It’s dark and the nearest streetlight is more than a block away, so David doesn’t hesitate when the opportunity arises to slip his tongue past Patrick’s lips and he’s met with a welcoming groan, a tingle of mint and eager participation. Fuck, it hasn’t felt this good kissing someone since - well - maybe ever and he doesn’t want to stop, but doing this here, in the middle of the street, it’s just…

“We should,” Patrick pants as he pulls his mouth free.

“Slow down,” David interrupts.

“Take this somewhere else,” Patrick says on a quick breath.

_Oh._

“If you want to, I mean…”

He probably shouldn’t, cause it might scare Patrick away, but David takes a step closer and shifts his hips, letting Patrick know without a single word just how much he wants to. It puts David in a better position to feel Patrick’s interest just as clearly and their foreheads press in close as hands grip at waists and breaths mingle between open, waiting mouths.

“Where? I’m out of options,” David groans.

“My car? I’ve got my keys.”

David has to kiss him again then, for being prepared and perfect and Patrick chuckles against his mouth as he walks backward a few steps, leaving David to stumble to keep up. He takes a quick swipe at Patrick’s jaw with his tongue before pulling back again.

“Where are you parked?”

Instead of answering, Patrick just reaches out and grabs his hand and like desperate teenagers, they practically jog down and around the block to Patrick’s car, thankfully parked on a side street away from prying eyes. David takes full advantage and backs Patrick up against the door, framing his face with his hands so he can kiss him absolutely breathless. Feeling his body go slack beneath him is a rush and god, he just wants, wants so much. But he reminds himself that this isn’t just about him and slows the kiss, smiling as Patrick remembers how to move his limbs and his arms snake around David’s back to hold him close.

“David, you can’t just kiss me like that and expect me to function,” Patrick mumbles when David releases his lips so they can both catch their breath.

“You can’t just surprise me in your adorable pajamas and expect me to keep my hands to myself, so we’re even.”

“I’d have worn this to the store a month ago if I’d have known how’d you react.”

David’s ears perk up at that and Patrick’s eyes go a little wide as he obviously realizes what he’s just admitted.

“A month ago?”

“Maybe not an exact timeline, but…”

David is flattered to learn that someone, someone like Patrick’s been pining for him, and he could keep up the playful poking, but honestly, they’re alone and wasting precious kissing time.

Leaning in, he slides his lips across Patrick’s cheek so he can whisper right into his ear.

“Wanna unlock your car so we can make up for lost time?”

A jingle of keys and muffled laughter follows and maybe a tiny bit of bickering as they argue about the best way to arrange themselves. But then the car is filled with the sounds of their mutual groans as David drags Patrick deeper into his lap, and the wet slide of lips and tongues. It’s warm and the air between them grows thick as Patrick’s fingers slip into the back of David’s hair and a tang of salt hits David’s tongue from the sweat beading up on Patrick’s upper lip. It’s heady and delicious and Patrick’s sturdy body feels so good pressing him into the seat cushion and he can’t stop himself from sliding his hands down to experimentally take a gentle hold of that perfect ass. He doesn’t want to go too far, so he just rests his fingers there in hopes of an enthusiastic response.

Patrick’s hands in his hair give a little tug and David finds his head being pushed back against the seat, and is soon gasping for air as Patrick buries his lips into the side of his neck. 

Okay, so he’s on board.

As Patrick’s teeth and tongue drag against his skin, he takes a firmer hold and draws Patrick’s hips in closer, gasping when his erection drags right up against David’s.

Patrick’s mouth pulls from his neck and his forehead drops into the seat cushion next to David’s cheek with a muffled groan.

“Fuck, David, I…”

“Yeah…”

“So much for going slow,” Patrick chuckles as he lifts his head, finding David’s gaze with blown out pupils and a kiss-swollen smile.

“We can stop.”

He doesn’t want to, but he will. He’ll do anything Patrick needs.

“You feel too good.”

_Oh fuck._

“So do you.”

Patrick drops his forehead down onto David’s and rocks his hips forward just a little.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, here.”

David moans so Patrick knows how good that felt and shifts his head so he can press a lingering kiss to his slightly trembling lips.

“Your body does. Just do what feels right.”

“You’ll help me?”

Instead of answering with words, David hooks his thumbs into the crease of Patrick’s thighs and guides him forward as he lifts his own hips just a little and the contact is so perfect that they both gasp at the same time. 

Patrick’s tentativeness dissipates quickly, finding that same easy confidence that makes him so appealing, and is soon kissing David with urgency as he rolls his hips forward on his own. David grabs a firm hold of his ass to keep him in close, aligning their cocks together between the thin layers of their clothes. 

“Rock into me,” he groans and Patrick does, dropping his head back in pleasure, giving David the perfect access to lick a stripe up Patrick’s sweat slicked throat. 

“Fuck David, I’m gonna come.”

“Good,” David breathes into Patrick’s skin, “want you to.”

Grabbing hold of Patrick’s thighs again, David pushes him back and then pulls him forward again, urging Patrick to find whatever rhythm he needs. And he does, with one hand gripping the seat next to David’s head and the other framing David’s cheek, he pumps his hips hard and fast, leaving David mesmerized taking in the absolute beauty of Patrick’s face as he comes. It’s a lot to take in, his inability to hide every tiny thing he’s experiencing and that’s what sends David over the edge, smiling like an idiot and groping Patrick’s ass as he makes an absolute mess in his favorite sleep pants.

They are both quiet as they catch their breath and take stock of what’s just happened, but to David’s surprise, he feels Patrick snuggle closer, resting his cheek against the seat so he can press his nose up against David’s temple.

“I’m not going to follow that up by thanking you, in case you were wondering.”

David laughs out loud at that and gives Patrick’s ass a playful squeeze.

“You’re welcome.”

“I didn’t thank you.”

“I know.”

As expected, that gets Patrick to lean back and look at David with a shake of his head and an amused smile.

“Why do I like you so much?”

“Do you?” David teases.

“Stop fishing.”

“I’m not!”

_He absolutely is._

“Why do you like me?” Patrick teases right back.

“When did I say that I did?”

“You’re impossible.”

“I know.”

David reluctantly lets go of Patrick’s ass so he can grab the back of his head and pull him back down for a kiss full of smiles. 

When he finally gets back to the motel, he sneaks past his sleeping family into the bathroom to clean himself up. He gets lost in his own reflection in the mirror for a while, unaccustomed to seeing such unguarded happiness looking back at him. It’s unnerving and terrifying and exciting and oh god, what the hell is he getting himself into here?

He’s spinning a fresh web of insecurities and anxiety by the time he’s crawling into the rollaway next to Alexis and doesn’t realize she’s awake until he hears her singing under breath.

“I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the…”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
